


And you'ré a cherry blossom, you're about to bloom

by languageismymistress



Category: Captain America The First Avenger, Pre CATFA - Fandom
Genre: Bucky has worked a hard day at work, Established Relationship, M/M, Steve is a cockslut, and just wants to make his Bucky happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky comes home after a hard day at the docks to a nice surprise from Steve who wants to make him feel better</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you'ré a cherry blossom, you're about to bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhCaptainMyCaptain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhCaptainMyCaptain/gifts).



The hours that Bucky has to work down at the docks aren’t the greatest in the world, but anytime that Steve would say something, Buck would just reassure him that everything was fine and not to worry. Sadly, those were only words and the exhausted looks that Buck had on his face every time he walked through the door only indicated that he was working too hard and needed a break. His scrapbook was resting against his knees and the window sill, his face brightening as Bucky walked past, the clock only showing 6pm rather than the usual 7 or 8 that Buck had been getting back from work lately. He says its cause they need the extra money, Steve not overly believing the words but trusting Buck enough not to push it. Listening to the door swing open and close, he heard the long and tired sigh from Bucky’s mouth, the sound of him collapsing against their small grey couch. He tried to figure out a way to make Bucky feel better, the jerk saying that he’s fine when half of him is dead on his feet and the other asleep. Smirking to himself, he closed up his scrapbook, leaving it besides the window sill, opting to go and sit next to Buck, running his hand over Bucky’s shoulder, his fingers dancing along his neck, raking through Bucks hair. Grinning at the soft little moan that fell from Bucky’s mouth, he ran his other hand over Bucky’s crotch, running his fingers over the material between him and his main goal. Listening to the moans coming faster out of Bucky’s mouth, Steve pushed himself onto the floor, his grin widening as his eyes flickered at the dilated pupils staring down at him. 

 

“What ya doing there Stevie?” Bucky ran his hand through Steve’s hair. 

 

“Figured you had a long day, wanted a nice break from workin so hard,” He shrugged, his fingers playing along the buckle from Bucky’s belt.

 

“Yeah? You’re so good to me Stevie,” Bucky traced his finger down his jaw, running his finger along Steve’s lips.

 

“Just you,” He pushed Bucky’s legs apart, undoing his belt, smiling as Bucky helped him get the rest of Bucky’s pant down and off, or at least, down around his ankles. 

 

He licked his lips at the sight of Bucky in front of him, flushed and keeping his eyes focused on Steve’s mouth. Getting a better balance on his knees, he leant forward, licking the top of the head, moaning at the taste on his tongue.

 

“You’re so beautiful like this baby,” Bucky moaned out as Steve moved closer, his mouth lowering over the head, his mouth hollowing as his head slowly moved along the length of Bucky’s cock. 

 

“Fuck, that’s it, so pretty, my little Stevie,” He moaned at the words from Bucky’s mouth, pulling on Bucky’s knees, hoping that he would get the idea to move his hips.

 

“What’s wrong, baby? You want me to fuck that pretty mouth of yours? Make you throat so sore that you can’t swallow?” Bucky ran his hand through Steve’s hair, groaning at the vibrations around his cock.

 

“Please,” He pulled off, licking at the pre-cum leaking out, his voice sounded worse than Bucky’s.

 

“Please what, baby?” Bucky grinned.

 

“Please fuck my mouth,” He was close to begging, the feeling of Bucky pulling on his hair was driving him insane. 

 

“You sure you want that? Me ruining that perfect mouth of yours?” Bucky ran his hand down Steve’s cheek, cupping the side of his throat, pressing his thumb against his neck.

 

“Fuck yes,” He begged.

 

“Yes what?” He pressed a little tighter.

 

“Yes sir,” He cried out, moaning as Bucky pushed his mouth onto his cock.

 

Moaning around Bucky’s cock, he followed the pace that Bucky was setting out for them, his hand tightening in Steve’s hair when he wanted him to go slower, Bucky’s hips thrusting faster when he wanted more. Steve just knelt there, taking all that Bucky was giving him, humming around Bucky’s cock, moaning at the two hands that dug into his hair, pushing Bucky’s cock further into his mouth, close to gagging point. 

 

“Look at you, just kneeling there, taking all that you are given,” Bucky’s words were music to his ears.

 

“This is what you want, isn’t it Stevie, my cock in your mouth, having something hard to suck on,” He moaned around his cock, feeling Bucky’s hands tighten.

 

“I’m close, baby, you’re doing so good, keep going, that’s it, fuck,” Bucky’s breathing became erratic.

 

Humming around Bucky, he gripped the rest of the base with his right hand, matching the pace of his mouth to hand. Hearing Bucky fall apart is close to one of his favourite things, moans more than anything were pouring out of Bucky’s mouth, his back arching off the couch as he comed down Steve’s throat, his tongue licking up the little bits around his mouth and falling from Bucky’s cock. 

 

Focusing on his breathing to not start an asthma attack, he pushed himself up and onto the couch, his body half on the couch and half on Bucky. Leaning back against his side, he closed his eyes at the small kisses being dropped against his neck, Bucky’s arm wrapping around his waist.

 

“So, dinner?”


End file.
